Solaris
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Eles prometeram! Eles haviam jurado que não fariam nenhuma besteira, que sua família como a de todos de sua equipe estariam protegidos, mas eles não cumpriram com a missão deles, da mesma forma que ele e todos de Solaris estavam cumprindo desde antes de ali chegarem. UA


Solaris

A luz do sol ilumina corpos queimados

Pelas manhãs sombrias da humanidade.

Dependentes do seu calor,

Almas choram ao vê-los sucumbir[1].

Da janela ele possuía a visão de tudo... de tudo o que mais temeu... de tudo que nunca pensou que ocorreria quando aceitou a missão...

O coração dele estava disparado, as únicas coisas que ele pensava eram: " _Isso não está acontecendo! Como eles estão? Não devia ter os abandonado!_ ".

A culpa o corroía desde a primeira explosão. Cogumelos de fogo eram visualizados por todos da arca, mesmo eles estando a mais de 35 mil quilômetros da orbita terrestre. A tensão era presente em todos os astronautas, pesquisadores, mecânicos, médicos que totalizavam os 758 trabalhadores que ali preparavam o que seria a salvação da humanidade. Mas agora, todos só pensavam em seus entes queridos e o quanto o trabalho de anos estava sendo jogado fora.

Ele era o mais confuso. Ele... justo ele... aquele que inspirava a todos... aquele que sabia da importância de todo o trabalho... aquele que teve que aprender a se comunicar com pessoas das mais diferentes culturas e tradições nunca esteve mais sem chão do que agora, mesmo orbitando a mais de cinco anos ininterruptos.

Ninguém conseguia respirar.

Nenhum deles.

E ele principalmente.

Todos esperavam uma atitude do chefe da missão, mas qual atitude ele poderia tomar após ver seu planeta destruído. Destruído por aqueles que deveriam tê-lo protegido. Eles prometeram! Eles haviam jurado que não fariam nenhuma besteira, que sua família como a de todos de sua equipe estariam protegidos, mas eles não cumpriram com a missão deles, da mesma forma que ele e todos de _Solaris_ estavam cumprindo desde antes de ali chegarem.

Tudo indicava que eles eram o que restavam da humanidade. 758. 379 mulheres e 379 homens. Quando foi convocado pela ONU para chefiar uma das maiores equipes jamais vista, com o objetivo de construir uma estação autossustentável para abrigar o maior número possível de pessoas, a primeira coisa que solicitou foi o número igual de homens e mulheres em sua equipe. Seus superiores o questionaram, mas ele se manteve firme na quantidade e na igualdade da pensão que a família de cada um deles receberia, como nos seus vencimentos que deveriam ser depositados em suas contas bancárias.

Ele havia crescido ouvindo sua mãe dizer o quanto trabalhava duro e recebia menos do que um rapaz que possuía uma função menor do que a dela. Injusto! Era o que ele sempre pensava e era a última coisa que ele queria ser. Para assumir a missão mais importante de sua vida essa foi a condição: igualdade entre todos.

 _Solaris_ não era qualquer obrigação! Quando a aceitou lembrou-se de todas as incumbências que recebeu na vida e que abraçou como abraçava a pequena Neko, sua gatinha de estimação quando criança. Cuidar dela foi sua primeira missão. Ele ainda se lembra o quando gostou de ter tido a obrigação de criar a pequena bola de pelo.

O ano era 2078, ele só tinha 6 anos, mas cuidar de Neko, leva-la para passear, dar comida, limpar suas sujeiras e não deixar que nenhum gato se aproximasse dela quando estava no cio o deu responsabilidade. O dever que ele nunca se esqueceria. E era justamente por esse débito que se culpava.

A responsabilidade com a sua equipe. Com a humanidade. E principalmente com a sua família. Aquela que ele só viu crescer através dos monitores da estação. Sua filha. Ela era tão linda. Tão parecida consigo quando criança. O óleo que acendeu a chama da felicidade de sua família após a morte do pai na 4ª Grande Guerra.

Sarada... esse era o nome dela, o nome que ele escolheu quando descobriu a gravidez de Sakura, quase quatro meses após a sua chegada a estação. O tesouro deles foi concebido dias antes dele partir. Sasuke ainda conseguia sentir a maciez da pele de sua esposa sempre que fechava os olhos, ele também lembrava os gemidos que dava quando a tinha em seus braços... ela era a única que conseguia com que ele chegasse no ápice do prazer.

A primeira vez que o moreno a viu correndo pelo campus da Todai com o rosto tão corado, por conta do esforço físico, que chegava a ter a mesma tonalidade rosada de seus cabelos, que voavam pela corrida, ele soube que era ela. Apenas ela. E ninguém mais.

Conquistar Sakura Haruno, a pupila e afilhada de Tsunade Senju a reitora da universidade foi à missão que ele mais amou e mais sofreu para cumprir, mas quando conseguiu ele se sentiu realizado. Sasuke Uchiha, o filho mais novo do herói de guerra e General Fugaku Uchiha, havia se transformado num adolescente reservado que possuía um único amigo Naruto Uzumaki, o seu oposto.

O loiro foi o primeiro que percebeu o interesse de Sasuke na rosada. Estudante de medicina como a escolhida de seu melhor amigo, Naruto resolveu fazer as honras de apresentá-los e fazer de tudo para que os dois ficassem juntos. A intenção de Naruto foi tão boa que sua prima e uma das melhores amigas da Haruno resolveu ajudar, pois já estava cansada de ver a amiga sempre tão sozinha.

Karin Uzumaki, preparou uma lista de tudo o que a rosada gostava e não gostava no mundo e nas pessoas. Sasuke não se encontrava no topo da classificação de tudo o que ela gostava, mas segundo as antigas leis da Física os opostos se atraem, o único empecilho que existia era: a falta de atitude do moreno. Ele não conseguia chegar nela. O cara sempre tão sisudo e obscuro não sabia como se aproximar, mesmo com todas as dicas, naquela que sempre iluminou tudo e todos. Até que em um belo dia a roda da vida resolveu girar em torno dos dois.

– Desculpa, mas você poderia me ajudar? – ela estava falando com ele e o mesmo não sabia como agir.

– Ai! Desculpa você é surdo, não é? – falando dois tons mais alto, e completamente envergonhada.

– Nã...não sou... surdo. – falou constrangido.

– Graças a Kami! Eu preciso de um favor gigantesco de você, Naruto me disse que faz Engenharia Aeroespacial e você é tudo o que preciso agora.

Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ela dizia que precisava dele. O coração do jovem Uchiha apenas se encheu de mais esperanças.

– No...que posso...te ajudar?

– Bom, eu sou estudante de medicina e o baka do meu professor de Fisiologia passou um trabalho sobre as modificações que o corpo humano sofre quando está no espaço, tem como você me ajudar com isso? – os olhos verdes dela clamavam por socorro.

– Claro!

– Sugoi! Onde você mora, Sasuke-kun? – enlaçando o braço no dele, puxando-o para fora da biblioteca onde antes ele se encontrava se preparando para sair. – Dá para ir a pé para lá? Sabe, não gosto muito dessa tecnologia de hoje em dia, parece que só foi feita para deixar as pessoas mais preguiçosas do que já são.

Ela sempre falou demais, desde aquele dia. Na maioria das vezes para contestar a idolatria da humanidade em relação à tecnologia. Ela não conseguia compreender o porque das pessoas preferirem falar "acender luzes" do que se levantarem e ligarem os interruptores. Para ela isso era o mais prático e correto a se fazer.

Não que ela não gostasse de tecnologia, ela via os benefícios que ela sempre trouxe, mas os malefícios eram maiores. Todas às vezes que brigavam eram sempre por conta do ponto de vista de cada um deles sobre a evolução tecnológica, mas se as brigas eram calorosas as reconciliações após elas eram como explosões solares.

Antes mesmo de Sasuke ter a atitude de pedi-la em namoro era perceptível a todos o quanto eles se gostavam. Os sentimentos dos dois eram palpáveis a qualquer um, tanto que Sakura cansou de esperar pelo pedido e ela mesma resolveu pedi-lo em namoro e casamento no mesmo dia. Ele ficou um pouco envergonhado com a forma que ocorreu, no meio da festa de aniversário da mãe dele, mas a gratidão por ela ter tomado as rédeas da situação o confortara, da mesma forma que o primeiro beijo deles.

Aquele foi a segunda vez que Mikoto viu o filho tão radiante, a primeira vez foi quando Fuguaku permitiu que Sasuke criasse a Neko. Em sua frente ela via Sol e Lua selarem um amor eterno, não importava o que ocorresse eles se amariam para além da vida.

Sakura e Sasuke namoraram por dois anos e se casaram, no mesmo dia em que ela lhe pediu ajuda, quase sete anos depois. Os dois já se encontravam bem sucedidos em suas carreiras, ela como uma das melhores médicas da área de geriatria e ele como o engenheiro aeroespacial mais bem requisitado pelas agências espaciais do mundo.

Sasuke sempre ia a uma missão espacial ou outra, essas missões fizeram com que ele acreditasse que se algo ocorresse na Terra a humanidade poderia viver no espaço em grandes estações. Seu projeto de pós-doutorado iniciou assim: a arca Solaris.

A ideia inicial surgiu pelas histórias bíblicas sobre Noé e sua arca. Mas o empreendimento do Uchiha era bem mais audacioso: ela seria autossustentável. O código genético de plantas e animais de todo o globo seria levado para o espaço, nisso ele partiria do pressuposto das arcas genéticas que existiam, desde o final do século XX, em vários países, além disso, a estação deveria abrigar o maior número de pessoas possível.

No início, Sakura e todos ao seu redor acharam um absurdo sem tamanho, mas com o clima cada dia mais colapsado eles perceberam que a ideia dele não era tão inimaginável assim. Talvez, apenas talvez desse certo e a humanidade pudesse ter para onde correr. O projeto era audacioso, mas logo Sasuke encontrou financiamento, um que ele nunca pensou que conseguiria – a ONU.

As mudanças climáticas estavam ocorrendo em ritmo acelerado após a década de 50 do século XXI. Parte do mundo era assolada por altas temperaturas enquanto outras por baixas. O nível dos oceanos crescia a cada dia. O Japão conseguiu sobreviver ao aumento da maré com a ajuda de muita tecnologia, muitos países não a possuía e acabaram sendo engolidos por água, assim, sumindo literalmente do mapa.

Em sua primeira missão espacial, Sasuke constatou a mudança geográfica com os próprios olhos. Aquele que um dia foi o planeta com uma cobertura de água e terra aparente estava cada dia mais parecido com uma bola de água. As partes que mais se concentravam terra eram os centros dos continentes. Em alguns se via também gelo em vez de solo.

Aquela visão o incomodou tanto que passou a estudar durante anos a fio como poderia ajudar o seu planeta. Essa era a sua missão de vida. Cuidar e proteger de todos aqueles que sobreviviam em meios as intempéries do clima e das guerras que assolavam a Terra. Era com _Solaris_ que conseguiria isso.

Quando o alto escalão da JAXA[2] o comunicou que a ONU e todas as agências espaciais do planeta iriam financiar a construção da arca, Sasuke acreditou que a humanidade possuía salvação. E que ela se encontrava em sua mão, ele faria o possível e o impossível para cumprir com o seu dever. Mas agora ali, daquela janela tudo o que ele pensava é que havia sido tudo em vão.

Todos aqueles que amavam estavam mortos agora. Todos aqueles que jurou proteger não existiam mais. Perguntas bombardeavam o seus cérebro a cada milésimo de segundo e sempre voltava a mesma questão: Por que a humanidade era tão mesquinha?

Ele olhou para o lado e viu o seu primeiro imediato Shikamaru Nara segurando a mão da esposa, uma das principais pesquisadoras de nanotecnologia aeroespacial da arca que ele havia conhecido ali e se apaixonado. Temari possuía a nacionalidade anglo japonesa, era teimosa e briguenta, lembrava-o de Sakura. Ele havia feito o casamento dos dois um ano antes e agora ela estava grávida. O filho deles seria o primeiro bebê nascido dentro da estação, àquela criança era o futuro da humanidade. Todos eles agora eram o futuro e foi com esse pensamento que Sasuke Uchiha tomou uma das maiores decisões de sua vida.

– Olhem bem! Observem com muito cuidado. – apontando para a grande janela da estação, de onde todos viam as ondas de destruição se espalhando. – Um dia prometi que protegeria cada um de vocês e suas famílias. Um dia prometi que esta arca seria a salvação do ser humano. Que seriamos uma grande família, que juntos reescreveríamos a história. Infelizmente não pude proteger as famílias de vocês, não consegui proteger nem mesmo a minha, mas agora somos o que restou da humanidade. Não devemos esquecer-nos de nossos entes queridos, nossas mágoas nos assolarão eternamente, mas passaremos a olhar de hoje em diante para frente e somente para frente. Todos nós estamos em luto, estaremos por muito tempo ainda, mas eu peço que sigam suas vidas, formem novas famílias. Construam juntos um novo lar, uma nova era. Podem ter certeza que seria isso o que todos eles gostariam que fizéssemos. Devemos isso a todos eles.

Todos que ali estavam sabiam o quanto Sasuke Uchiha estava sofrendo com tudo o que viu, mas apenas uma única pessoa podia mensurar toda a dor dele e o quanto Sakura o transformou. Shikamaru, seu imediato, era primo de sua esposa e viu o quanto ele mudou ao logo dos anos por e com ela.

Em sua frente o Nara não via mais o garoto tímido, constrangido e retraído que conheceu, e sim um homem com orgulho do que havia se tornado, que havia sido quebrado mais uma vez por decisões de terceiros, mas que estava tentando ser forte na frente de todos os seus comandados. Sasuke Uchiha era o comandante da _Arca Solaris_ , e ele continuaria os liderando, mesmo com sua própria dor.

Shikamaru acreditava que Sakura e Sarada pudessem estar vivas, pois havia um bunker antinuclear no subterrâneo da casa dos Uchiha's, ele sentia que Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, teria as levado para lá. Ele se agarrava aquele sentimento dia após dia, enquanto o comandante se segurava de todas as formas no trabalho para sucumbir.

Nenhuma mensagem chegava à arca, nenhuma das comunicações que eles tentavam com casa dava resultados, isso levou mais de duas semanas. Muitos já estavam se conformando com suas perdas e tentavam não pensar em mais nada até que uma mensagem chegou.

O codificador oficial da arca estava tirando um cochilo em gravidade zero quando percebeu luzes laranja brilhando por toda a área de criptografia. Aquele era o código de abertura das comportas dos ônibus espaciais que levariam o maior número de pessoas para Solaris. Ele quase não acreditou quando as percebeu, pensou que estava sonhando, até números binários aparecerem em todas as telas de computadores. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele nunca acreditou em Deus, mas ali ele percebeu que um ser supremo existia e o agradeceu enquanto imprimia os códigos.

Correndo por toda a arca perguntando aos berros onde estava o comandante Uchiha acabou indo em direção à câmara de despressurização noroeste, onde haviam lhe dito que ele se encontrava. O jovem nunca havia saído de dentro da caixa espacial, mas se fosse preciso encontraria com o comandante do lado de fora.

Quando finalmente chegou ao destino encontrou quem procurava retirando o traje espacial como se estivesse tirando uma mortalha. O comandante Uchiha se encontrava vestindo por baixo do traje apenas uma regata preta que evidenciava os galhos de uma cerejeira que percorria boa parte de suas costas largas até parte da escapula esquerda. O garoto só esperou que o chefe saísse da câmara e logo lhe foi entregando o papel que havia imprimido com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

Sasuke não compreendeu a intenção do garoto que logo o motivou a ler o que estava escrito. Nunca tantos zeros e uns deixaram Sasuke Uchiha tão feliz quanto aqueles que ali se encontravam em suas mãos grandes e calejadas do trabalho árduo. A mensagem era límpida como água.

"01000001 01100010 01110010 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101101 11101101 01101100 01101001 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 11100011 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110010 01101001 01110011 00100001 00001010"[3]

Tudo o que Sasuke não chorou naqueles dias ali ele botava tudo para fora. Mas não era um choro de tristeza e sim de alegria. A promessa que ele havia feito a todos ali e a si própria iria ser cumprida. Elas estavam vivas e a caminho. Finalmente iria conhecer sua filha pessoalmente e não apenas por fotos e vídeos feitos muito tempo antes de chegarem ao seu conhecimento.

Shikamaru não compreendeu de imediato o que toda aquela comoção de Sasuke e do codificador significava até ouvir de Sasuke a frase " _Elas estão vindo para Solaris_ ". Neste momento todos ao redor entenderam o que significava e a noticia se espalhou feito rastro de pólvora.

Todos ficaram aguardando a chegada dos ônibus espaciais que trariam suas famílias para uma nova vida. Uma vida sem a eminência de morte por mudanças climáticas drásticas ou pelos constantes conflitos militares e civis que ocorriam na Terra. Era como Sasuke havia dito, uma nova era iniciaria ali em diante e todos eram bem vindos à reescrita da história da humanidade.

Os primeiros passageiros chegaram dois dias após a notícia. Eles eram familiares dos médicos da equipe. Logo em seguida chegaram mais e mais. Sasuke estava aflito juntamente com Shikamaru, que estava em um misto de felicidade pela esposa ter os irmãos consigo e aflição por ainda não ter visto a família. O último ônibus espacial chegou e trouxe com ele a última esperança do que um dia foi a Terra.

Sasuke e Shikamaru se espremiam entre os passageiros daquela nave quando finalmente viram um rosto conhecido. Naruto estava ali, no meio da multidão, observando tudo.

– Naruto! – Sasuke gritou, abrindo caminho com Shikamaru em seu encalço.

– Desculpe, Sasuke!

Os olhos do loiro demonstravam tristeza e cansaço de dias. Com as palavras do amigo Sasuke travou os passos e ficou o encarando, Shikamaru fez o mesmo, mas reuniu forças para olhar em volta e visualizou um ponto negro abraçado no pescoço de Itachi que vinha logo atrás.

– Sarada-chan?

A menção ao nome de sua filha fez com que Sasuke direcionasse o olhar para onde o amigo olhava, ali ele pode ver sua mãe ao lado de seu irmão mais velho que carregava com todo o cuidado do mundo sua filha que dormia em um sono profundo. Quando saiu de casa Sarada era apenas um grão na barriga de Sakura, um grão que só ficou sabendo da existência meses depois, mas agora estava ali diante de sua filha dorminhoca

Sim, aquela criança que Itachi trazia era sua menininha, disso ele tinha certeza, ninguém precisava dizer nada. Ele sabia que ela era sua e de Sakura. E tudo o que ele queria era segurá-la em seus braços, niná-la como sempre sonhou. Seu irmão se aproximou de si como se soubesse o que se passava em sua mente e lhe passou sua Sarada. Lágrimas eram derramadas de seus olhos. Finalmente ele pode segurar sua pequena criança nos braços. Dias atrás ele se convencia de que isso não seria mais possível, mas o quanto ele estava errado.

– Papa?

Sonolenta a criança acordou ao sentir as lágrimas do pai toca-lhe o rosto, tentou secar com suas mãos pequeninas o rosto daquele que sempre viu em fotos e que era tão parecido com seu tio Itachi. Aquele que só conhecia por fotos, vídeos e pelo o que sua mãe e seus tios e avó lhe contavam. Ele era um herói, era o que diziam e era o que ela achava.

– A mama, papa...

A voz da pequena saiu falhada e ele percebeu que algo não estava certo. Onde sua Sakura se encontrava? Karin e Tsunade também? Onde elas estavam? O acordo em que fez para comandar a missão de _Solaris_ as atingia também, elas duas eram parte de sua família e deveriam estar ali como sua esposa.

– Onde está a Sakura?

O clima e os olhares baixos entre os três recém chegados e o choro baixo de sua filha confirmaram o que ele desconfiou quando não a viu.

– Sasuke querido, ela... ela...

Quem falara era a mãe de Shikamaru, Yoshino Nara, tia de Sakura. Ela não conseguiu concluir sua fala, sendo amparada pelo marido Shikaku. Os Nara's haviam sido os últimos a saírem do ônibus espacial e deram de cara com a cena que eles desejavam não presenciarem desde o momento em que partiram para _Solaris_.

– Sakura pediu para que te entregasse isso, Sasuke.

Naruto estendeu o braço direito o qual segurava um envelope verde-água escrito: "Para Sasuke-kun".

Mais uma vez o coração do jovem comandante era rasgado. Tudo o que ele pensava era que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não novamente. Ele não poderia ter sua felicidade arrancada de si mais uma vez. Ele não aceitaria isso nunca. Ainda com sua filha em seu colo abriu o envelope e se pôs a ler a carta.

 _"Olá, Sasuke-kun!_

 _Primeiramente, desculpa por não estar com você e a nossa pequena Sarada, mas eu não podia deixar todos aqui e ir embora como se eu não tivesse coração. Vocês sabe como eu sou. Sempre soube que em primeiro lugar viria os meus pacientes, não me importo que eles já estão velhos e que não durarão muito tempo, eu só me importo com que eles cheguem ao final de suas vidas com alguém ao lado deles, cuidado, os protegendo, da mesma forma que você sempre fez por todos._

 _Eu queria muito, mas muito mesmo estar ao seu lado agora! Te abraçar! Te beijar! Te amar! Mas se eu tivesse aceitado o que o governo me propôs eu não seria mais eu. Não sei se você consegue me entender, mas eu não seria mais a sua Sakura se tivesse abandonado tudo o que sempre acreditei e deixado aqueles a quem prometi cuidar para morrerem em vão. Sozinhos. Sem apoio algum. Você melhor do que ninguém me conhece, Sasuke-kun._

 _Tenho certeza que se eu fosse para Solaris entraria em uma depressão profunda e não seria de ajuda alguma a ninguém e sim um fardo para você. Sem falar no péssimo exemplo que seria para nossa filha._

 _Ah! Sasuke-kun, como eu queria viver em um mundo que as pessoas não tivessem tanto ódio gratuito! Um mundo onde poderíamos correr pelos campos e respirar ar puro e não termos que nos esconder por nossos ideais, crenças, desejos e opções._

 _Desejo do fundo do coração que Solaris seja assim, Sasuke-kun, pois sempre foi o que nós dois sonhamos e almejamos não só para nós, mas para todas as gerações._

 _Você é tão grandioso, Sasuke-kun. Você é um verdadeiro herói!_

 _E é justamente por ser esse herói que espero que entenda os meus motivos, que não me recrimine e não me deseje mal. Juro que não desejo isso. Espero que você lembre-se sempre de mim, que conte a nossa filha histórias sobre nós, como eu contei._

 _Espero que sua vida seja longa e feliz. Gostaria muito que ela fosse ao meu lado, mas as circunstancias não serão possíveis. Não sei nem mesmo se estarei viva quando você ler esta carta, as coisas não estão nada boas aqui na Terra, Sasuke-kun. Após a sua partida para Solaris as coisas se complicaram, conflitos são vistos a todo momento em cada país do planeta. Depois que nossa filha nasceu elas pioraram, falam em uma nova guerra nuclear, desejo que isso não ocorra, mas se isso ocorrer quero que saiba que te amo. Que sempre te amarei, não importa o que aconteça!_

 _Uma vez você disse que nossos sentimentos estão conectados, Sasuke-kun e hoje e te digo que sim, eles estão conectados e estão interligados através de Sarada o símbolo do nosso amor._

Até breve. De sua Sakura!"

Quando acabou de ler a carta, Sasuke chorava abraçado a filha, a apertando forte em seu peito. Todos ali se compadeciam a dor que ele sentia.

– Karin e Tsunade onde estão. – Shikamaru perguntou, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em escapar de seus olhos.

– Como Sakura elas se negaram ir para o bunker que o governo nos forneceu. – Itachi responderá com a voz embargada. – Elas disseram que sem os pacientes não iriam a lugar algum. Que ficariam lá até o final...

– Uma equipe foi designada a ir ao hospital em que elas estavam após o nível da radiação ter abaixado, pois elas eram as principais medicas em suas áreas, mas... tudo estava devastado. – Naruto continuou a narrar.

– Aquela irritante!

Sasuke se pronunciou em meio a um soluço. Todos os olharam com espanto pelo tom de voz que ele usou.

– Ela te contou que sempre brigávamos por causa da tecnologia, Sarada?

– Nani...

– Sempre ficávamos empatados, que dizer... eu empatava para ela não perder... a irritante da sua mãe odiava perder...

Enquanto iniciava uma conversa com a filha ele dava as costas ao grupo. Sasuke e Sarada tinham muito o que conversar. Eles tinham muito o que aprender um com o outro, como também aceitar a responsabilidade que Sakura teve com a sua decisão de não ir para Solaris. Ela estava certa, disso ele tinha certeza. Se estivesse no lugar dela é possível que teria tido a mesma escolha da esposa.

A única coisa que lhe restava a partir de agora era tentar aplacar a dor pela ausência de sua cerejeira, juntamente com Sarada – o fruto do amor deles. A menina sofreria pela falta da mãe e ele lutaria de todas as formas para que esse sofrimento fosse apaziguado o máximo possível.

Ele amava Sakura acima de tudo e sabia que ela o amava também, pois a prova desse amor era o pequeno ser de quase seis anos de rosto redondo como a mãe e olhos tão negros quanto os dele que se encontrava em seus braços.

Um dia _Solaris_ foi apenas um sonho, um sonho que ele idealizou juntamente com Sakura, mesmo que ela fosse avessa a tecnologia, mas um sonho que hoje era realidade e a salvação da humanidade e que, também, seria a sua e de sua filha. Tudo o que ele podia fazer por Sakura era agradecê-la por ter acreditado e o amado sempre, sem pedir nada em troca.

[1] Trecho da música Solaris de John Wayne.

[2] JAXA - Agência Japonesa de Exploração Aerospacial.

[3] "Abram as comportas, suas famílias e outras centenas de pessoas estão chegando a Solaris!"


End file.
